


TOO GOOD

by ShoeUntied



Series: Sivan Song Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2010s song fic, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post Hot Springs on Ice, Song fic, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017, Yuuri doesn't understand but he eats it up, foreign language kink, is that a thing idk, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Yuuri won and feels confident that Victor will stick around. Victor doesn't quite feel the same.TOO GOOD by Troye Sivan from Victor POV





	TOO GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a series of ficlets/drabbles based on Troye Sivan songs. This time from Victor's point of view.

  
  
**Oh I'm so scared  
** **It's just for tonight**  
**...I'm wasted on you**

“ _My love_ ” he whispered in Russian into the skin of Yuuri’s neck. Viktor would never admit, even to himself, he was too scared to whisper it in English. Nevertheless, the way Yuuri moaned low in his throat and slithered his whole body against Viktor’s culminating with a crash of hips, made Viktor want to recite an entire Nabokov novel to him.

“ _Your skin smells like the water of the hot spring and I love seeing your fingertips wrinkly._ ” He took Yuuri’s hand from his own shoulder and kissed each fingertip. Yuuri looked puzzled but enthralled. Emboldened, Viktor run the tip of his tongue up one finger and nibbled at the end. “ _Don't run off with my love again. You almost broke my heart._ ” He kissed the inside of Yuuri’s wrist that he had hold of and trailed up his arm slowly; when he got halfway up his inner bicep he nipped him a fraction less gently. “ _I fall for you more everyday but always fall the hardest when we dance together._ ” He continued to kiss and nibble up and along Yuuri’s shoulder.

“That one I know,” Yuuri said so confidently that Viktor’s stomach dropped while his heart rate picked up. 

Viktor amazed himself that he was able to keep his voice level, even managed to add a slight edge of teasing curiosity, “Oh? What is it you think you know Yuuri?” 

“I know when you're telling me you like watching me dance. I must have heard it enough times I picked up the Russian for ‘dance.’ Aaah!” By way of distraction Viktor sunk his teeth into the flesh directly beneath Yuuri’s collarbone while at the same time ghosting a hand over his growing erection. He continued to suck a mark into his chest but moved his hand to the lower abdomen that Viktor had watched diminish over these few weeks. He reveled in the small bit of squish that remained and slid down to put his mouth on it. 

“ _Perhaps you picked it up when I was chanting at the banquet_ , hmm?” before taking flesh between his teeth once more.

“Mmmm, yes,” Yuuri keened and arched into his touch. “More.”

“ _You're so good I could gobble you up. Too good to be true_ ,” he kissed along to Yuuri’s side. “ _I'm afraid I'll wake up_ ,” trailing kisses up to his ribs, “ _and I won't be in this lovely place...with the most wonderful person I've ever met._ ”

Viktor sat back to look at Yuuri, his legs folded under him, between Yuuri’s legs. 

“Viktor…please.” Yuuri squirmed when Viktor removed his touch. 

Viktor couldn't stay gone for long--he walked his fingers up his thigh. “ _Your body is art in motion and your thighs are a marvel._ ” He leant down and rubbed his cheek against the other thigh; Yuuri gasped, Viktor so close to where he ultimately wanted him that he could feel Viktor’s exhale on his dick. 

“ _I admire you but never so much as this evening_ ,” he continued to rub his face across his inner thigh, knowing he must have the slightest amount of stubble this late in the day, “ _to see you so confident, so pleased with yourself. It's almost like you're drunk on the victory._ ”

“Viktor,” Yuuri’s breaths came faster, his anticipation getting the better of him, “ye-esssss.” He hissed as Viktor’s mouth finally touched his cock, kissing up the shaft to kiss the tip before sinking down in one wet motion. He carded his fingers through Viktor’s hair and continued his appreciative noises. 

Viktor slid worshipfully up and down the shaft. He dipped the tip of his tongue into his slit before sliding down once more as far as he could. He couldn't help moaning in response whenever Yuuri voiced a delicious moan. After one particularly enthusiastic moan from Viktor, he felt the pressure on his scalp increase sharply and Yuuri’s hips stuttered into him. Viktor enthusiastically swallowed everything Yuuri gave him. Then rested his head in the dip of Yuuri’s hip. “ _I'm so wasted on you_ ,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s skin. 

“What's that?” Yuuri sounded breathless but surprisingly coherent. 

Viktor came up for air. “I could get drunk on the sounds you make for me.”

“Yes just for you,” Yuuri shivered, spent. Shit. Had that not been in Russian!? He knew he tended to swap up languages when he'd had too much to drink. Maybe that last bit was less metaphorical than he intended. 

Yuuri tugged on his shoulders and Viktor scooted up the bed to be engulfed in Yuuri’s embrace. “I'm so glad you're staying with me.” He rolled Viktor onto his back and himself on top of Viktor, nudging Viktor’s chin up to kiss and mouth along his neck. 

“ _But will you stay with me this time?_ ” Viktor responded, already breathless.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques alike are always welcome. I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
